


A Moment of Good

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sound of Music AU, families, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: John is struggling, bouncing from job to job trying to make things work and failing every time. Until he gets the job being a nanny to seven kids of a military captain and his life begins to change.LOOSELY based on Sound of Music, some plot elements and that is it. Set Modern Day Suburbia, Midwest, United States (in other words insanely vague locale)





	A Moment of Good

John's blaring alarm woke him up bright and early. As usual, he slapped the snooze and allowed himself to drift for the ten minutes before it blared again. With a sigh, John rose to start his day.

Once again he was to drag himself down to the temp agency in hopes of finding a job.

That had been his life since his father had disowned him four years ago at the ripe old age of 21. The lack of steady pay was frustrating but John tried his hardest, hoping this time maybe it would become something more.

John pulled up to the temp office and chained up how bike to the rack outside. When he'd first opening an application at the agency, he had worn a suit every day, but by now he was old hand. It was much easier to bike in jeans anyway. He waved hello to the various agents on his way to his agent's desk. 

"What do you have for me today, Benji?" John asked as he sat. 

Benjamin Franklin was a older man who compensated for the bald top of his head by letting the rest of his gray locks grow long. Franklin sighed and looked at John over the top of his thin, brass-framed glasses. 

"What happened to the last job?" he asked, "This will be your sixth placement this month."

"Me and the boss man didn't see eye to eye," John grumbled, "it just wasn't meant to be."

Franklin steepled his fingers on his desk and raised one eyebrow, his face stern, "John, you can't keep doing this. Not everybody likes their boss, it isn't a boss's job to be liked."

John felt his face flush. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, "This time it'll be different, I swear. Even if the boss is a giant ogre who wants to eat me for lunch, I'll tough it out."

After a few more moment of staring, Franklin heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Fine," he said, "I do have a possible placement for you, but this is the last one this month. If this doesn't work out, you'll have to wait until next month."

That would leave him nearly two weeks without work and his fridge was already looking so bare...John nodded eagerly. 

"Anything," he said, "I'll take anything."

"Good," Franklin replied, his usual jovial demeanor returning, "Now, there's a position open as a live-in nanny for the children of a retired army captain. The pay isn't the best, but the position also includes room and board, all meals provided."

"Live-in nanny? I can do that," agreed John, "I have younger siblings, I have experience with kids."

"Wonderful!" Franklin smiled, tapping away at his computer, "Captain Hamilton's wife died only a few years ago and with all of the time he spends traveling and consulting for the army, it's been difficult for him to find a permanent nanny for his seven kids."

John blanched, "S-seven?"

 

"Yes I did say seven," Franklin paused his typing for a moment, "that's not a problem is it?"

"Nope!" John blurt out, "Not at all. Seven is...not at all a large number of children."

Franklin's lips twitches slightly at the corners as he resumes typing, "As long as you're sure."

John laughed nervously, "Totally sure. I can handle it."

"Very well," agreed Franklin, "You're all set. I've contacted Captain Hamilton and the other members of his household. You are to arrive at his residence no later than eleven in the morning tomorrow, as the Captain would like to meet you but is leaving the house at noon."

"Eleven o'clock sharp," John repeated, "Got it."

 

\----------

By the time John finally got off the bus--and boy had it been difficult to find a bus that came this far out of the city--he still had to walk another mile to get to the Hamilton home. When he did eventually arrive, he was out of breath, his arms hurt from carrying his suitcases, and it was 11:15am. 

John composed himself before ringing the doorbell. It was opened by a tall man with dark brown eyes and red hair.

"Are you Captain Hamilton?" John asked, "I'm terribly sorry about being late, I know you said 11 sharp but there was a whole thing with the bus and I-"

"I am not Captain Hamilton," the man informed him, "although he is waiting for you, I'm his butler McHenry."

"Oh," John said, blushing, "sorry about that Mr. McHenry."

"Just McHenry is fine," the butler replied, "I'll tell the Captain that you're here."

John nervously stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way into the house.

It was old but well kept, the classic architecture seeming to be perfectly intact in the front hall, and gorgeous marble flooring. John was so in enthralled in looking around he didn't notice the Captain entering until he heard a loud slam.

John's head snapped towards the noise. He wasn't sure what he had expected when he'd heard about Captain Hamilton--a grizzled old man perhaps?--but it certainly wasn't the extremely handsome man standing before him. His dress uniform fit him perfectly and was sharply creased, the medals on his chest shining. If John had to guess, he would say the Captain was in his late thirties or early forties and he carried it well. He looked like he might have a kind face if it weren't for the deep frown and furrowed brow. 

"You're late," the Captain said sharply.

"I'm sorry, Captain, Sir?" John began to ramble, "you see there was this thing with the bus and I-"

"I will not tolerate excuses or tardiness in this house," Captain Hamilton barked, "now we must introduce you to the children before I go."

To John's surprise the Captain pulled out a whistle, like the kind a high school gyms teacher would use, and blew three sharp, short bursts followed by one long one. To his further surprise, the whistles hastened the arrival of the Captain's seven children, who came to a stop in a straight row in front of their father.

"Children this is your new nanny Mr. Laurens," Captain Hamilton began, "Mr. Laurens these are my children and I will very quickly run through the commands you need should you wish to call them," he passed John his own whistle.

On instinct, John took the whistle before he realized what he had done and passed it back. The Captain blinked, as if surprised to find the whistle back in his grasp. 

"Ah, no. No thank you, Captain Hamilton," John said, "I'll do without the whistle."

"This is a large house, Mr. Laurens," the Captain said crisply, "and I will not have any shouting or carrying on to get attention."

"I'm sure I'll manage," John told him. 

The Captain was nonplussed for a moment, but soon recovered himself. 

"Children," he snapped, "Roll call."

They continued down the line, all standing like little soldiers at perfect attention. Angelica, Alexander Jr, James, John, William, Elizabeth. They didn't seem inclined to give any other information. 

"Children, you will obey Mr. Laurens," the Captain commanded, "Be polite, be courteous, and do right by the Hamilton name."

With that, the man spun on his heel and left without any further words spoken. There was a visual difference with the kids when their father left. The perfectly straight spines slackened and little Elizabeth even plopped herself down on the floor. 

"Well then," John said cheerily, "I think it would be best for us to get to know each other. Why don't you tell me how old you all are?"

 

Once again the oldest boy stepped forward but this time with a more casual air, "I'm Philip, I'm sixteen years old and I don't need a nanny."

John couldn't help but laugh slightly, being reminded of himself at that age, "Pleased to meet you Philip."

The teenager didn't seem to impressed, but then again he was a teenager so John didn't expect anything less. 

"And what about you, Angelica?" John asked. 

The girl wrinkled her nose, "It's Angie, not Angelica. Only father insists on using our full names all the time."

"Very well Angie," John nodded.

"I'm fourteen and I'm impossible,' Angie grinned.

"Who told you that?" John raised his brow.

"Miss Livingston," Angie replied, "she was our nanny four nannies ago."

John couldn't help but feel a little shocked at that statement, how many nannies had these kids had?

There was a sharp tug on his sleeve and saw Alexander looking up at him.

"And how old are you?" John asked gently.

"Thirteen," the boy replied shyly, "I'm AJ."

 

"Nice to meet you AJ," John held out a hand for AJ to take and after hesitating for a moment the boy returned the handshake smiling.

Before he could finish the next boy stepped forward proclaiming his name as Jack.

"You didn't tell me how old you were, James," John was not going to be fooled by childish antics.

One of the younger boys stepped forward, "I'm Jack, he's Jamie, he's eleven years old and you're very smart."

"Thank you Jack," John laughed.

"I'm ten," Jack continued, "and your shirt looks funny."

"Jack!" Angie hissed.

 

The kids were so nicely dressed and John tugged self-consciously at the collar of his button down. It had certainly seen better days and so many washes had faded the color. 

"That's just because it's old like me," John explained. 

"You're not old," the youngest boy piped up. 

"Why, thank you," John chuckled, "that's very nice of you..."

"Liam," the little boy supplied, "I'm seven and Philip says I'm precocious."

"Precocious? That's an awful big word for a little boy like you," John chuckled, "and why does your brother say you're precocious?" he gave a glance towards Philip who looked away haughtily.

"Mr. Laurens, Mr. Laurens!"

John turned to the youngest Hamilton child, who was looking at him with wide, dark eyes. 

"Don't forget me," she pouted. 

"How could I even forget you," John laughed, "Now what should I call you, sweetheart?"

"Lizzie," the girl told him, "and I am," she held out one hand with her fingers spread wide, "this much years old."

"Five is a very good age," John nodded.

 

\----------

John wasn't used to being summoned to dinner by a whistle. He wasn't used to being summoned with s whistle at all. As such, he hadn't realized that he was being called to dinner at all and by the time McHenry came to get him, the Hamilton family was already all seated at the table. 

"Nice if you to join us, Mr. Laurens," the Captain sniffed.

"Sorry sir," John pulled out his chair and was taking a seat when he jumped up letting out a yelp.

"Mr. Laurens!" Captain Hamilton bellowed.

John looked down and saw a pine cone on his chair and noticed that the children were giggling, especially Jamie.

 

"Apologies," John said, discretely swiping the offending item away before sitting. 

The kids exchanged glances, slightly more respect than there had been before. Obviously, they had been expecting John to tell on them for their prank. John promised himself that he would never do such a thing, no matter how he was prodded.

"Something the matter?" the Captain pressed.

"No sir," John shook his head, "just an old football injury you know, sometimes they hit you at the funniest times."

Captain Hamilton hardly seemed to be impressed by his explanation.

"You will be in charge of continuing the children's learning over these summer months so that they are prepared for next school year, Mr. Laurens," the Captain informed him, "What is your education background?"

That meant that he hadn't even bothered to read John's resume. For some reason, John wasn't surprised. 

"I have my undergraduate degree in sociology," John replied, "After my graduation, I found myself very suddenly without funds and therefore without the ability to complete my schooling. I have been working since then."

"Your parents didn't teach you the importance of saving money."

It was more of a statement than a question and John could see the judgement in the Captain's eyes. Before he could respond, John felt a damp plop in his lap and he looked down to see a large, greenish-brown, wet toad in his lap with absolutely no idea as to how it had gotten there (although the return of the giggling was a good clue). Oddly enough, it was the sight of that toad that prevented him from snapping at his new employer.

"My mother died when I was very young," he said instead, "so I suppose all that blame would have to be put on my father."

The Captain looked taken aback and John remembered too late that he had lost his wife only a few years previously. So perhaps his comment had been a bit more crass than he intended it to be.

John felt his face go red and sheepishly looked down at his lap once again finding himself face to face with the toad.

Jamie sprung to his feet, "Father may I be excused for a moment?" he asked.

John couldn't help but wonder if the toad belonged to him.

"You may," the Captain replied.

Carefully, John lifted the toad and slipped his hand behind his chair. When Jamie passed behind him, a small hand brushed against John's as the boy grabbed the toad. John hoped that he had passed the children's little test and by the relative silence for the rest of the dinner, he assumed that he had. 

As the plates were being collected, the Captain cleared his throat. 

"Children," he said, "I will be going out of town this weekend to Philadelphia, which will leave you, Mr. Laurens, in charge. You must be sure that they do their chores in the mornings and their lessons in the afternoons. The cook has strict instructions on the times of meals and I would thank you to learn them over the next several days before I leave."

"But father..." Jack pouted, "do you have to go?"

"I have important business to attend to," The Captain replied.

"You're always gone," Jack muttered.

"John!" the Captain snapped with such force that John nearly jumped out of seat before he remembered that was Jack's full name, "I am your father and you will show me respect."

Jack's face flushed and he blinked so harshly that John was sure he was blinking back tears. 

 

"Alright children time to wash up and get ready for bed," Captain Hamilton rose to his feet.

Philip looked like he was about to complain but instead just filed out of the dining room with the others, Jack rushing to Angie who wrapped her arms around him.

As the children filed out, the Captain remained standing behind the chair. Although he was facing their direction, his eyes were clearly elsewhere. 

John carefully approached him and cleared his throat. The Captain was drawn from his inner thoughts and looked shocked to see John standing before him. 

"I would like to apologize for my earlier comment about mothers," John said, "I wasn't trying to be hurtful, I did lose my mother at a young age, so know what the kids are going through."

The Captain did not respond, simply staring at John until he started to fidget. 

"I just wanted you to know," he said finally, "Goodnight, Captain Hamilton."

The Captain let out a breath, "Goodnight Mr. Laurens."

\----------

Although Philip had become quite adept at sneaking out of his window, he often waited until his father was not at home to attempt it.

This unfortunately was the only way he got to see his girlfriend Theo, and he would happily climb down any ivy covered trellis to do so.

He used to see her much more often when they were younger, but his father and her father had had a falling out and they hadn't seen each other for quite some time. 

They had reconnected a few years ago and had been sneaking out to see each other regularly since then.

One Philip's feet hit the ground he dashed across the lawn towards the gazebo in the distance that resided in the Burr's yard.

Theo was already waiting, but she had her back to him so he snuck up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Theo squeaked, but when she saw it was him she relaxed into his grip. 

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded gently with a grin.

"Like you were expecting someone else?" Philip teased.

"It could have been one of my other boyfriends," joked Theo.

"Other boyfriends?" Philip frowned, "like you need other boyfriends when I'm around?"

"Never," Theo assured him, leaning back further into his arms. 

Philip felt his heart pounding. He might be sixteen--going on seventeen--already, but he hadn't even had his first kiss yet and for the past several months he had been hoping that Theo would be it.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way," Theo sighed.

"Yeah but we get to live out Romeo and Juliet," Philip smiled.

"And look at how well that ended," Theo rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying that we should be them," said Philip, "I just wish I could tell somebody. My mom would understand."

"I know," Theo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wish my mom was here too."

Philip sometimes forgot that Theo's mother had passed away too, although it had been many years ago when Theo was very young.

Philip wrapped his arms around her, "Well maybe one day our fathers will understand."

There was the low rumble of thunder in the distance. 

"Storm coming," Theo murmured. 

Philip just hummed in agreement. He would never admit it, but thunderstorms kind of scared him. When he was little, he used to climb into his parents bed when there was a thunderstorm and huddle between them, safe and warm.

His mother would stroke his head murmuring that it would pass, but she wasn't there anymore.

The thunder cracked again overhead and a flash of lightning in the distance.

"We should probably go home," Philip said reluctantly, "before the rain starts. We'll get soaked."

"Yes," Theo agreed, although neither of them moved.

\----------

John had taken to leaving the window of his room open while getting ready for bed, letting in the cool night air but as he stripped off his shirt he heard the thunder that lightly shook the panes in the windows. 

"Some storm," John muttered going to shut the window before it got any worse.

As he was approaching, however, a head appeared in the window. John held in a surprised yelp, but he jumped back slightly. It took a long moment for him to realize that the face, framed with dripping wet curls, belonged to Philip. 

"My god," John said, "Get in here. Jesus, Philip, you're soaked to the bone!"

Soon enough, Philip was dripping in the middle of John's bedroom and shivering.

John shook his head and went to grab a towel from his bathroom, "What in the world were you doing out in this storm?"

"Nothing," Philip mumbled, but when John gave him an incredulous look, he sighed, "Meeting my girlfriend. But you can't tell dad."

John scoffed, "I'm not his snitch. I don't have to tell him anything."

He gave held out the towel, a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt. 

"Go dry off and change," John said gently, "We'll put your clothes in the wash tomorrow."

Philip nodded and took the pile, making sure not to get them wet, and began to make his way to the ensuite bathroom. 

"Oh, Philip," John called out, causing the teenager to look back, "Did you have a good date?"

Philip blushed and a bashful smile spread across his face, "I had my first kiss."

"Well I hope it was a good one," John grinned.

Philip blushed slightly before ducking into the bathroom.

John set about pulling back his sheets when there was another crack of thunder and lighting. This was followed by the patter of feet and his door swung open to reveal Angie standing there clutching a stuffed dog to her chest looking frightened. Upon realizing the still held the animal she tucked it behind her back sheepishly.

"Don't like storms?" John asked. 

Angie shook her head. John watched her for a long moment before he pulled the blanket back and patted the bed. The girl was there in a shot, burrowing under the blanket and hugging the stuffed dog to her chest. 

The storm was in full force now with rain hitting the windows loudly.

John sat down on the other side of the bed, "It'll pass soon enough."

There was more thunder and Angie pulled the covers up over her head and there was more pattering of feet. This time at the open door were Jamie, Jack and Liam.

"We're not afraid," Jamie said defensively, "We just don't want you to be afraid."

Jack and Liam nodded in agreement.

"Come on," John sighed, "Angie's already here."

The three boys jumped into bed as Angie rather unwillingly scooted over to make room for them.

"That brings us to five," John chuckled under his breath. 

As if summoned by his voice, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come on in," John called. 

The door was opening by AJ, who had Lizzie holding tightly onto his hand. 

"Let me guess, you're not scared either?" John asked. 

"Yes we are," replied AJ.

 

Lizzie nodded her head as well.

"Alright, I think there is room for a few more," John shut the door behind them.

When Philip stepped out of the ensuite, twisting his still damp hair into a bun, he paused at the sight of all six of his siblings huddled together on John's bed. 

"What's going on here?" Philip asked.

The thunder cracked again and the younger children all huddled closer together and even Philip flinched a little.

Philip cleared his throat. "Maybe, uh, maybe I'll help you keep the kids from getting scared," he mumbled. 

John managed to keep his grin in check, "Sounds like a great idea."

Philip squeezed his way onto the bed next to Angie wrapping his arms around her. Something John noticed seemed to make her relax quite a bit.

"How much longer till the storm is gone?" Liam frowned.

"I wish I knew," John said, "but I'll tell you what, why don't we tell stories? That's what I used to do for my younger brother to help him get through things that scared him."

"Okay," Liam sighed.

"Alright anyone got any good stories?" John asked looking at the group of children.

"I want to hear about Mama," Lizzie whispered. 

John realized with a start that Lizzie must have been only two years old when Mrs. Hamilton died and probably didn't remember her much, if it all. 

"Mama was the best," Angie sighed, "right Pip?"

"Oh yes," Philip confirmed, "she was. Mama was the sweetest and kindest person to ever live. She used to play the piano all the time and no matter what he was doing father would always stop and listen when he passed the piano room."

"They used to dance together," Angie added wistfully, "and father would always get this little smile on his face."

"Father doesn't smile much anymore," Jack sighed. 

 

"I know Jacky," Angie sighed, "but he used to, a lot."

"It's hard to lose someone you love," John said gently, "My mother died when I was about your age, Jack, and my dad changed a lot too."

"I miss her," Angie sighed.

Another crack of thunder sounded and the children all huddled closer together. 

"I wish his storm was over," AJ groaned.

"Anyone else have any other stories?" John asked, if they could stay distracted and not thinking about the storm it would be easier on everyone.

 

"You," Jamie piped up, "You tell us a story."

 

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" John asked.

 

"I want a story about knights!" Liam said, "Like King Arthur!"

"But there needs to be dragons too," insisted Jack, "All knights slay dragons."

"Don't hurt the pretty dragons," pouted Lizzie, her eyes wide.

"Well maybe the knight can have a dragon sidekick?" AJ shrugged.

"A purple dragon," Angie added, "with sparkles."

"And pink nail polish!" giggled Lizzie.

John let out a sigh as he tried to concoct a story to tell, "Alright once upon a time, in a kingdom far away-"

\----------

John was tired of the routine. Every morning the children did the same chores and every afternoon he had to lecture them about math, science, literature. Meals were so regimented that they barely spoke. So that day John decided to say screw the rules. While the kid were doing chores, he made his way to the kitchen. Over he past several days, he had made a point to ingratiate himself to the staff, particularly the cook, and it didn't take much cajoling for her to pack a lunch in a wicker picnic basket.

"The children should be out in the fresh air," the cook smiled passing John the basket, "it'll do them good."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed John, hooking an arm through the basket's handle. 

He then set about the task of collecting the children from various points around the house--without a whistle, thank you very much--and he soon had them following him like a line of ducklings.

"But what about our lessons?" AJ asked as they walked outside.

"It's much too nice a day to sit around inside listening to me drone on," John said, "After we have our lunch, I'll show you all how we can learn just as well out here in the sun as we can inside that stuffy old house."

At that AJ smiled and the door to the house shut behind them as they were faced with the vast expanse of land that lay in front of them. John led them down to a large, sprawling tree and spread out a large blanket on the grass below its branches.

John opened up the picnic basket, "Ready for some lunch?"

Soon, the food was spread out around the blanket and all seven children were eating and chattering. John smiled at the open and relaxed atmosphere simply being outside brought to them. Once they had finished eating they quickly cleaned up and the younger kids started running around in the wide open space.

Philip seemed content to lounge on the blanket, his eyes closed against the bright sun as he dozed off, but Angie was drawn into the game of tag with the younger siblings. The sound of laughter soon filled the outside air. 

 

By the time Angie returned to take a break her hair was in disarray as she sat back down. "Aww man," Angie groaned undoing her braid, "I can never make them tight enough."

"C'mere," John said, patting the space in front of him. 

Angie hesitated for a short moment before coming over and plopping down cross-legged with her back to him. John set to work combing through her hair with his fingers, gently undoing any tangles.

"You know how to braid hair?" Angie asked.

"I'm a master at braiding hair," John assured her, "I used to braid my younger sisters hair all the time or sometimes even my own. It used to be as long as Philip's."

 

"Really?" Angie asked.

"Mhmmm," John nodded.

"Mama taught me how to braid," Angie replied, "but I can't ever make them the way she used to, they always fall apart."

"It's harder to braid on yourself than someone else," agreed John, "but you can't be afraid to tug tight."

Angie flinched slightly as John did just that. "But it'll all be worth it in the end," he tied off the braid with her hair tie.

Angie ran her hands over the braid and beamed, "Wow! It's just like how Mama did it..." 

For a moment there was just silence between the two of them and John wasn't certain but it seemed there were tears in her eyes.

 

"I'm glad you like it," John murmured finally, tucking a few strands that were too short for the braid behind her ear.

Angie seemed lost in thought for a moment staying rather quiet, John then turned his attention to the children still running in the field. In the time that his focus had been elsewhere, the kids had managed to get grass stains everywhere. Lizzie even had one on her forehead.

John let out a sigh, "Well we'd better get you back and cleaned up."

It took several minutes to get the kids to wrap up their game of tag and coral them all. 

"Do we hafta go inside?" Jamie whined. 

"Yes," John said firmly. 

As they were all trooping inside, they passed by a room that John hadn't seen before, a fancy looking parlor that was probably kept solely for entertaining guests. What caught his eye, however, was the beautiful baby grand piano. The keyboard cover was up, as if someone had been playing it only recently, but closer inspection showed there to be a thin layer of dust on the keys, which was unusual considering how clean the rest of the house was kept. John was never able to resist a set of keys and he felt drawn to the piano almost magnetically.

John dusted off the keys, adjusted the bench and cracked his fingers before he began to play. He didn't really think about what he played, just let the music flow through him. When he played familiar pieces, he heard Philip and Angie join him in singing.

John was so lost in the music with the children that none of them had heard the door opening until it was too late.

"What do you think you're doing?"

John jumped back at the bellowing voice as he turned to see the Captain. 

"Playing music," John responded, still trying to slow down his heart, which had started pounding at the Captain's shout, "It's a piano after all."

"Nobody said that you could use that," the Captain snapped, "Do not touch that piano! Am I clear? I assume by the state of the children's clothes that their lessons have not been completed for today. That is your job, Mr. Laurens."

John felt himself getting more annoyed at the tone of Captain Hamilton's voice. 

"Sir they are children," John spoke through grit teeth, "and it's summer, shouldn't they be allowed to play?"

"You are not their father!" Captain Hamilton barked, "You do not get to decide what is best for them!"

John stepped forward and pushed his finger into the Captain's face. 

"From what I can tell, you're not much of a father to them either," he hissed, quietly enough that he knew the children couldn't hear. 

Captain Hamilton's mouth opened in shock and John took advantage of the moment. 

"Come on, kids, let's go get cleaned up," he said, shepherding the kids towards the door, "We'll do our lessons before dinner."

The rest of the evening had been very tense between everyone. John tried very hard not to shoot stony looks at the captain.

Soon the children had all gone off to bed and John was trying desperately to do the same. But try as he might, sleep did not come to him. He'd adjusted his pillow, opened and closed the window a few times, tried reading from the book he'd borrowed from the library but his mind was too focused and busy for sleep.

With a sigh, John rose out of bed and made his way to the bedroom door. He didn't bother to put a shirt on and began padding towards the kitchen in just his pajama pants. As he was walking back, a steaming mug of camomile tea in hand, John heard a sound. The house often made noise as it settled during the night, but this was different. It sounded kind of like the piano. 

As he approached the parlor, the piano got louder. It wasn't even a song, just random plinking notes from the instrument's middle range. The plinking soon turned into a low, mournful tune. When John entered the parlor, his surprise prevented him from sneaking back out again. 

Instead, he blurt out, "Captain?"

Captain Hamilton's hands stilled and he swiveled on the piano bench. 

"Mr. Laurens," the Captain replied. His gaze flicked to John's bare chest then away again as color rose in his cheeks. 

John felt suddenly self-conscious, especially since the Captain was wearing a robe and slippers over his pajamas. 

"It's late, you should be asleep," the Captain said. 

"I could say the same thing," John shot back, taking a few steps closer, "That was a beautiful piece you just played."

A sad smile played at the Captain's lips, "My dearest Eliza wrote it back when she first got sick. This was her piano."

Eliza. The Captain's late wife Elizabeth. Realization dawned on John. 

"That's why you were so upset when I was playing earlier," he said softly. 

The Captain did not acknowledge John's last comment.

"It was a wedding present," Captain sighed, "it looked so silly in our first apartment, crowded in the living room with hardly space for anything else."

John chuckled slightly. He was imagining the piano in his own tiny apartment in the city. 

"But we kept it," the Captain continued, "and I promised Eliza that one day we would build a house where the piano would find a permanent home."

"You built this place?" John asked. 

The Captain met his eyes for the first time that day and smiled brightly, "Oh yes. This used to be an empty plot of land. It took most of my savings just to buy it."

"Wow," John looked around at the room once again taking it all in, he could hardly believe it.

"This house meant everything to us," Captain Hamilton rest his hands gently on the lid of the piano.

Silence pervaded the room for several long moments. It seemed to John that he could almost feel the spirit of happier times past. He had gotten a small glimpse of that today, hearing the children laugh as they played and sang.

John swallowed, "I'm sorry," he spoke quietly, "about what I said earlier about not being a father."

The Captain huffed out a humorless, breathy chuckle. 

"You were more right than I would have liked," he admitted, "I won't deny that I haven't always made the best decisions in my parenting since Eliza died."

"My father changed a lot when my mom passed," John said after a moment, "He became stricter, more distant and I was just a kid, I didn't know how to cope with losing that warmth."

"When I try, I remember her," the Captain said, "and when I remember her, I can't concentrate on anything else. It's been three years and my brain is ready to move on, but my heart just won't let go."

"She obviously meant a lot to you," John nodded.

"Eliza was the best thing to ever happen to me," Captain Hamilton sighed.

"Well, I can't speak to losing a significant other," John said slowly, "at least not in that kind of way...but the way I see it, you don't have to forget in order to move on. It might be painful and it might be uncomfortable, but your heart may have to learn to push those feelings to the side. It doesn't mean that you'll lose her or forget her, it just means making space for something new."

The Captain sighed, "I suppose you're right."

John couldn't help but think about his own father and the way he had changed. Henry Laurens had never really changed back, at least he hadn't before disowning John, but maybe Captain Hamilton could. 

"It's about time we both went back to bed, I think," the Captain said. 

"Right," John agreed, stepping back. A sudden chill pervaded him and John shivered. It was much colder down here than up in his bedroom. 

"Here."

The Captain stood and gently took John's now cold mug of tea out of his hands and placed it aside before removing his robe and holding it out. 

"O-oh, I couldn't," John stuttered.

"Take it, I'm plenty warm," the Captain insisted, indicating his matched set of flannel pajamas.

"Thank you sir," John muttered taking the robe in his hand.

The Captain raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, not looking away until John had put on the robe. It was still warm. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Laurens," the Captain said with a nod. 

"You can call me John," John said, "if you want. The kids do."

With that, John began to make his way back to his room. 

\----------

Although he didn't magically become a doting father overnight, the next several weeks saw a slight softening in Captain Hamilton. The routine was still in place, but there was some leeway. Depending on the weather, John often had the children's lessons outside on the lawn instead of in the house. There were even days John would catch the Captain watching them from the porch.

Speaking of the Captain, he seemed to be making a bit of effort to be nicer to John as well. They occasionally exchanged words at meals when the kids stopped talking long enough to allow them to get a word in edgewise, and John found himself thinking more and more about those fathomless brown eyes. 

 

Was this wrong, John thought to himself, to be falling for his employer? It was definitely wrong but this was a good job, so he'd have to just deal with it.

It was difficult, though, because sometimes it seemed like the Captain might return those feelings. 

About a month into this new normal, around the peak of summer, they were eating a light dinner out on the patio. 

"Mr. John," Lizzie piped up suddenly, "can you play the piano for us again?"

John quickly swallowed his bite of food and gave a nervous look to the Captain, "Sir?"

"Please, father," Liam asked excitedly, "It was so nice last time."

Captain Hamilton slowly set down his fork and let out a sigh.

John prepared himself for the idea to be shot down once again, and adjusted himself in his seat.

"Very well."

 

When the kids started to clamber out of their seats, John tsked. 

"Finish your vegetables first," he said. 

Liam and Lizzie let an audible "awww" that John silenced with a sharp look.

The Captain gave him a grateful look and John felt his heart flutter slightly. 

After dinner was cleaned up the children practically ushered John to the Piano.

"Any requests?" John asked, laying his fingers on the keys. 

 

They all shouted out at once, "One at a time!" John laughed.

"I want a Disney song," Lizzie pouted. 

"No, tv theme tunes!" insisted Jack. 

"Edelweiss."

That was a voice that John hadn't been expecting to hear and he turned to look at Captain Hamilton in surprise. The older man was smiling gently. 

"Edelweiss," John repeated, "I think I can handle that."

John adjusted the bench slightly and placed his hands on the keys. Playing a few simple chords he began the song.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss every morning you greet me-"

 

On the next line, the Captain's voice joined his and it was all John could do not to flub the next notes, but he managed to keep going. 

He caught the Captain's eye about halfway through the first verse and simply could not look away. He easily slipped into a harmony and their voice blended together so perfectly. There was something there between them, there had to be. John was getting more sure of it by the second.

\----------

Over the next week, the weather grew even hotter than usual and John found himself and the kids confined to the house and the air conditioning that existed within it.

"It's so hot," Angie whined as she fanned herself.

"I know," John soothed, "we're almost done with our lessons today, just five more minutes. I have it on good authority that there will be some fresh, cold lemonade waiting for you all."

The other kids weren't having much luck in concentrating either, so it was kind of a boon when Captain Hamilton came into the room.

"I think that's enough lessons for today," he declared."

"Yes!" Jamie cheered, closing his book with a snap. 

"I need to talk to you all about something," the Captain said. 

"You're going away again, aren't you?" Philip sighed. 

"I'm afraid so," the Captain confirmed, "but when I get back we'll be having a little party."

"Do I get to go?" Lizzie asked hopefully, "I never get to go to any parties." she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Yes you do," her father replied, "That's actually what I came to talk to you about. Mr. Laurens?"

Despite John's best efforts, he could not get the Captain to call him by his first name and he smiled crookedly. 

"Yes, Captain?"

"I'd like you and the kids to put together a little performance, a song to show off your talents to our guests."

"Sir?" John felt his face get red.

"It's not too much to ask is it?" Captain Hamilton replied.

"Oh, um, of course not," said John hurriedly, "We can do that."

"Good," the Captain nodded.

"I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning and I'll be back in a week. Don't worry about preparations, McHenry will take care of that."

"Alright sir," John nodded.

"This place is just as big as I remember it," the Frenchman commented as the car pulled up to the Hamilton home. 

"You say that like we haven't been here in forever," his companion chuckled. 

"Since Eliza, Herc," Lafayette sighed, "Three years since our dear Alexander has invited anyone over, let alone had a large dinner party."

"The question must be," Hercules said, "What brought this on?"

The two of them got out of the car and walked up the gravel drive, the small rocks crunching underfoot.

"It must be important," Lafayette nodded.

"Well then, why don't we find out," Hercules offered, gesturing to his companion to knock on the door. For some reason, Lafayette loved being the one to knock on the door when they visited people.

Lafayette grinned before knocking on the door with flourish.

It was answered, of course, by McHenry who gave them his usual mild smile. 

"Mr. Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette," the butler greeted, "How wonderful to see you both again."

"It's good to see you too McHenry," Hercules gave the butler's hand a vigorous shake.

"Where is he?" Lafayette asked, "We must see him!"

"Captain Hamilton will return in time for the party tonight," McHenry said, "However, if you would like to see the children, they are currently in the parlor with their nanny."

"The parlor," Hercules commented as they made their way there, "Eliza's favorite room. Perhaps this new nanny is the reason for Alex's change of heart?"

"It could be," Lafayette mused. 

When they stepped into the parlor, they saw the children all standing in a group together while a man who was presumably the nanny sat at the piano. 

"Make sure on that last note," the nanny was saying. 

He was interrupted when Angie spotted them. 

"Uncle Herc! Uncle Laf!"

In an instant, the two were surrounded by the older five children, all clamoring for attention. 

"Calm down," Hercules laughed, pulling as many of them as he could into a big bear hug, "We missed you too. It's been too long."

"Mr. John," Jamie said, breaking away from the group to go back to the nanny, "you have to meet our uncles! Well, they're not really our uncles, but they're father's friends from the army."

The nanny, whose name Lafayette now guessed to be John, took the two youngest each by the Ham and led them over. 

Lafayette had only met Liam briefly before Alex's self-imposed isolation from them, but little Elizabeth he had only seen the birth announcement and had kept putting off visiting and being in and out of the country then two years later there had been Eliza’s death announcement and Alex had closed himself to the world. He had never met the girl. Lafayette crouched down so that he was at their children's level and held out his hand. 

"Bonjour," he said, "I am Lafayette, but you may call me Uncle Laf."

"I remember you a little," Liam said, his eyes wide, "You always let me wear your scarves."

Lafayette chuckled, "Yes I did."

He removed the silk accent scarf from around his neck and tied it securely around Liam's. 

"And you, little one?" he asked the girl. 

"Lizzie," she whispered. 

Lafayette took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. 

"Mademoiselle Lizzie," he greeted, causing her to giggle. 

Lafayette heard John chuckle as well, so he stood to greet him properly. 

"Gilbert du Motier," he introduced, "Marquis de Lafayette and old friend of the Captain. You may call me Lafayette."

"John Laurens," the other man replied, "live-in nanny, tutor, and child wrangler. Just John is fine."

"Hercules Mulligan," Hercules stepped forward, "and where is our dear friend Alex?"

"Father is coming this evening," Angie replied, "and he's bringing a surprise."

"Presents!" Liam exclaimed happily. 

"Father never gets us presents," Philip sighed.

"Well maybe not, but we did," Lafayette grinned.

 

"What kind of presents?" Lizzie asked following Lafayette excitedly, "A pony?"

 

"Of course it's not a pony," Jack scoffed, then his eyes widened and rushed to catch up, "Is it?"

The other siblings followed close behind, leaving only John to get the parlor straightened up. Well, not only John. 

"So how long have you been working here?" Hercules asked. 

John hummed, "Since June."

Hercules nodded. "From what I've heard, you've held this position the longest out of any of the other candidates."

 

"What can I say, the kids like me," John chuckled. 

"That's obvious just by looking at them," agreed Hercules, "Seems to me that Alex might like you too."

John looked confused for a moment before realization dawned and he flushed slightly. "The Captain and I get along okay," he mumbled, "I don't know anything about liking."

"I know Alex," Hercules nodded, "he's not one for opening up to many people, when he likes someone it's obvious."

"You haven't even seen us interact," John pointed out. 

"This is the first time he's had any social event since Eliza," Hercules responded, "I can only assume that you're a good influence on him."

John's blush, which had never fully gone away, returned in full force.

\----------

After John finished helping the kids get ready for the party, he left them under Hercules and Lafayette's supervision as he went to get ready himself. Despite his protests, the Captain had insisted on getting John a bespoke suit for the occasion, which John was determined to pay him back for some day.

"Not as nice as one of my creations," Hercules nodded as John rejoined them, "but it'll do, remind me after the party to get you set up for a fitting."

John simply blushed as he went to straighten the pink satin bow in Lizzie's hair.

McHenry stepped into the room and cleared his throat politely. 

"Mr. Mulligan, Marquis," he said, "Captain Hamilton requests that you join the other guests in the parlor."

Before he left the room, Hercules went over to John and quickly re-buttoned his suit jacket. 

"Never use the bottom button," he explained, "just the middle. Unbutton when you sit, button when you stand."

John's blush deepened, it had been a long time since his presence had been required at a party like this and he'd forgotten some of the etiquette that entailed.

"I'll be back to get you and children in a moment," McHenry said, leading the other two men out of the room.

John inhaled deeply, "Alright everyone," he turned to the children, "you ready?"

Lizzie tugged on John's pant leg. 

"I'm scared about singing," she said softly. 

John crouched down so he could look her in the eye and tucked some hair behind her ear. 

"It's okay to be nervous," he told her, "you're going to be great. If you really don't want to, you don't have to sing, though."

"Okay," Lizzie whispered.

"Come on, Lizzie," Angie said, "you're probably the best singer out of all of us."

"Really?" asked Lizzie. 

"Oh, definitely," agreed AJ, "we couldn't possibly do it without you."

Lizzie's smile began to perk up, "Okay," she nodded, "Angie can I stand next to you?" she asked her older sister.

"Sure thing Liz," Angie giggled, "us girls need to stick together."

By the time McHenry came to get them, Lizzie's nerves had turned into pure excitement.

John gently herded the children out in front of the Captain's guests and went to take a seat at the piano.

 

He made eye contact with Philip, who started the song, and then he began to play. 

They had gone over this song so many times that John could play it without even trying, so he let his eyes roam around the room. Generally, people looked charmed at the performance and Lafayette's eyes were shining brighter than everyone else. Everyone except the Captain. John sought him out almost subconsciously and the utter joy he saw there filled his heart. Then he saw her. She was beautiful, perfectly coiffed brown curls and mocha skin. She was also quite obviously attached to the Captain, her arm hooked through his and their hips nearly touching. 

John accidentally hit a sharp instead of a flat before shaking his head and making a quick recovery in hopes that no one else noticed his flub. He could stop himself from glancing back over at them from time to time, as much as he tried not to. 

 

\----------

"That was wonderful," the Captain congratulated when he came over after the kids had finished their song, "All of you were wonderful."

He still had the woman with him and John casually tried to slip away, but the Captain stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for helping with this," the Captain said, "with everything."

"It was no problem sir," John mumbled.

The woman cleared her throat delicately and the Captain broke his contact with John to return to her side. 

"Oh! Introductions," he said, nodding. 

"Who's she?" Lizzie asked looking at the woman.

The woman smiled, "I'm Maria Lewis-Reynolds, what's your name little one?"

"That is my youngest Elizabeth," Captain Hamilton replied.

"Lizzie," Lizzie corrected firmly, "and I'm five years old."

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzie," Maria said, giving the girl and sweet smile. 

"Maria is the daughter of one of Pennsylvania's congressmen," the Captain explained, "She's the reason I've been going to Philadelphia so much this summer."

Angie narrowed her eyes and scrutinized Maria, "Are you dating?"

"Actually, it's a little more than that," Captain Hamilton said, "You see, Maria and I are engaged. We're going to get married."

John felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and he didn't hear another word. Suddenly every moment of eye contact and every conversation he and the Captain had had over the past weeks was suspect. It was like Francis all over again. 

Back when John had still be welcomed in the Laurens household, he'd had a friend named Francis Kinloch. He and Francis had done everything together, their families ran in the same circles and they both went to the same boarding school. John had always felt a connection with Francis and he'd thought that Francis felt the same.

Just before graduation John had found out the truth and had been utterly devastated, he'd never thought he could feel worse than he did in that moment.

Not only did Francis not feel the same, but when John had confessed and tried to kiss him, Francis had outed him to his entire graduating class. The entire graduating class of his ultra-conservative Catholic boarding school.

He was an instant outcast, he'd gone from being popular, and the top of his class to being nobody. His only solace was that he graduated a few short weeks after and that the news didn't reach his father. No, it was another act of stupidity that would cause Henry Laurens to find out four years later.

But this moment felt so much worse, John did his best to keep his feelings in check and was failing miserably.

"Excuse me," John mumbled, "I have to, um..."

He flashed an insincere smile to the Captain and hurried from the room without looking back. John frantically dashed up the stairs, the party was far too lively to hear his loud steps against the marble as he dashed to his room.

As quickly as possible, he packed his things into the tiny suitcase he had brought with him all those days ago. John left the suit on the bed, laid out as if someone was still wearing it, then he left the Hamilton home out the back door with the sounds of the party still in the background.

\----------

Franklin was looking at John through his glasses, his face stern but his eyes soft. John did his best not to fidget under that gaze, closing his eyes against the glare of the lights. He had arrived back at his crappy apartment late the previous night and downed nearly an entire bottle of shitty, cheap rum over the course of several hours. He was painfully hungover and still wearing the crumpled clothes he had changed into after leaving the party.

"John what am I going to do with you," Franklin sighed.

"Have pity?" whimpered John. 

"Things were going so well," Franklin continued as if John hadn't spoken, "What happened, John?"

John swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"John," Franklin's tone was serious, "I have never seen you in such a state, and I know that you can take your lumps in life...What's gotten into you?"

John didn't speak for a long moment and carefully opened his eyes. Franklin was watching him with a gentle gaze. 

"I think I...um, Captain Hamilton, that is," John's voice wavered, "He's getting married. The kids won't need a nanny now that they'll have a stepmother."

"I see," Franklin said slowly and John had a feeling that he actually did.

"So it just didn't seem necessary to have me around anymore," John shrugged sheepishly.

"And did the Captain tell you that your services were no longer needed?" Franklin raised an eyebrow.

"They won't miss me," John said, then rushed to continue, "I need a new job."

Franklin hesitated for a moment and leaned back in his chair, "I suppose I can dig up something."

"Thank you," John said sincerely. 

Franklin simply smiled. 

\----------

John half fell into the chair in front of Franklin's desk, his breath leaving him in a whoosh.

 

"Let me guess you get fired again?" Franklin barely looked up from the file he'd been reading.

John simply hummed in response; he couldn't bother to answer properly. And that was part of the reason why the latest job had ended. John had been inordinately listless the past few weeks since he had left the Hamilton household. 

"This is getting ridiculous," Franklin shook his head.

John sighed, "Sorry."

Franklin studied him for a moment then stood. 

"Wait here," he said. 

John unconsciously chewed on a fingernail as he waited for Franklin to return. When he did, the older man put two glasses on his desk then reached beneath it to pull out a bottle of whiskey. He poured them each a couple fingers before sitting down again. John stared. 

"I've had enough," Franklin said, "so you are going to drink that whiskey and tell me exactly what happened at the Hamiltons and why you are acting this way. Then together we're going to figure out how to fix it. Understood?"

"But," John tried to protest, but Franklin stopped him with a look. 

"I said: understood?"

John nodded meekly, "Understood."

 

John slowly reached for the glass of whiskey and downed it with a slight shudder. He exhaled deeply, "Alright, here it goes."

Franklin was a good listener. He didn't interject at all throughout John's story, simply sipped his whiskey and made humming noises every so often to assure John that he was still listening. 

"So I ran away," John concluded, "and I'm not proud of the fact that I ran away, I just...can't deal with that."

"Not the best course of action," Franklin sighed.

"I know," John groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I'm impulsive. It's kinda my thing."

"And it's constantly getting you into trouble," Franklin replied.

"No kidding," John snarked, "yet more things that I'm not proud of. I just don't know what to do."

"Go back," said Franklin simply.

John looked at Franklin warily, "Go back?"

"You left those children without even saying goodbye," Franklin said, ignoring John's wince at his bluntness, "You owe them that much at the very least. You also owe Captain Hamilton an apology. Really, you should tell him how you feel..."

John shook his head vehemently at that, his eyes widening. 

"Or not," Franklin conceded.

John groaned, "I'll go talk to the kids though, what I did wasn't fair." And to be honest he missed them too.

"And the Captain," Franklin prompted. 

"No promises," grumbled John. 

\----------

John found himself pacing on the gravel path in front of the Hamilton home.

 

He was debating with himself about what to say, how the kids would react, how the Captain would react. Whether he would even be accepted back. 

"Mr. John?"

John was pulled from his thoughts and found Liam standing in front of him. 

"You're back!" Liam exclaimed, "I can't believe you're back!"

Before John could react, the boy grabbed his hand and started pulling him around the side of the house to the back yard. It seemed that John's influence had never left the home as he found all seven children playing out in the sun. 

"Mr. John is back!" Liam shouted, releasing John's hand and sprinting over to his siblings. 

John was briefly able to glimpse Captain Hamilton standing on the back porch watching over the scene, Maria by his side, before he was half tackled by seven very excited Hamiltons who were all trying to speak at once.

"We missed you," Lizzie tugged at his pant leg.

 

"I missed you too," John pat Lizzie on the head.

That certainly answered the question of how the kids would react. 

"Father said you would come back," Jack chirped, "that you went on a vacation for a little bit and you would be back."

John felt oddly touched by this gesture, the fact that the Captain had protected the kids that way. 

"I didn't believe him," Angie said in a matter of fact tone. 

"I always knew you would come back," Jamie countered.

John couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around Jamie, "Of course I'd come back," he then turned to Liam, "besides isn't your birthday coming up little man?"

 

Liam nodded his head in response.

"There was no way I was going to miss that," John smiled.

"Told you so," Liam said, sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

Angie rolled her eyes, "Well I never said I wasn't glad that you're back."

John chuckled and pulled her in for a one armed hug, "I know. Now, why don't you tell me what I've missed while I was gone?"

They all began to ramble off their activities at once and John was getting a tad overwhelmed trying to listen to all of them. 

All he could do was make small affirmative noises and sounds of interest. It didn't matter as much what they had actually done, John was just so happy to see these kids again. 

\----------

Maria casually leaned against the stair rail noting how much happier the children were then they had been in the last few weeks. She also couldn't help but notice the small smile on Alexander's face as well.

Alexander had told her about the long line of nannies that he'd hired over the years, of course, and that none of them had lasted the more than a couple weeks, especially as the children had gotten older. The previous one had only lasted two hours. And yet, the children loved this odd male nanny. Maria's only interaction with him had been brief, but from the way the children spoke about him, he had to be a pretty special person to have captured their hearts so thoroughly after only a handful of weeks. 

Maria slowly descended the stairs to walk over to Laurens, "Well this really is quite a surprise."

The kids always grew more quiet in her presence and this moment was no different. As if with one mind, they all stepped away from Laurens almost into a straight line but not quite. As for Laurens, Maria saw several expressions flit across his face, too quickly to interpret, before his face settled into something neutral with a mild smile. 

"Ms. Lewis-Reynolds," he greeted. 

Honestly, Maria was a little surprised that he had remembered her name. 

"Mr. Laurens," Maria nodded, her talking with the captain had lead her to believe it was to be assumed he was not going to return.

"I apologize for intruding," Laurens said. 

"It's not an intrusion at all."

Maria hadn't noticed her fiancé approach and had to keep herself from startling when she heard is voice so close by. She looked over her shoulder at him. Alexander was smiling, the kind of smile that reached his eyes and that she's only seen him give to the children and to his close friends Hercules and Lafayette. This was the smile she had been hoping to earn for herself and seeing it trained on Laurens wasn't as much of a shock to her as she might have expected it to be. 

 

"Captain," Laurens nodded, Maria noticed the flush steadily rising to his face.

It was actually kind of fascinating to watch, Maria herself remembered having a similar reaction when she and Alexander had first met. 

 

"Well we can all celebrate your arrival over dinner," Maria suggested.

 

"Oh," Laurens said, flustered, "I wouldn't want to-"

"If you say 'intrude,' I swear," Alexander laughed.

 

Maria smiled, "Come on then, no sense in us congregating out on the lawn."

\----------

Dinner was lovely, although Laurens would barely look at her except when she was talking and it was always with the same neutral expression. It didn't annoy Maria as much as might usually, she was starting to get an idea of the feelings brewing under the surface. 

As the meal drew to a close, Maria noticed that the kids kept looking at each other more often. 

"Father," Lizzie said as the final dishes were being cleared away, "can we show Mr. John his surprise now?"

Alexander placed his napkin on the table, "Very well."

"A surprise?" Laurens asked, his eyes sparkling, "What kind of surprise?"

"A song!" Lizzie proclaimed.

"I suppose we should go to the parlor, then," said Laurens.

Maria hadn't known that the kids were preparing something and she found it quite sweet. In the parlor, Angie settled herself at the piano as the others lined up to sing. 

Angie began playing a song Maria did not know but she did note that it was charming and pleasant, even during her stay they had yet to really open up to her so she was unaware of many of their talents.

Their voices were sweet and mostly on the higher range, except for Philip and AJ whose voices had changed and were beginning to change respectively. Maria let her gaze wander over to Laurens, who was watching the kids perform with rapt attention. His eyes were suspiciously wet. She figured that they must have developed a close relationship, but now Maria found herself questioning a few things.

Then she turned her attention to Alexander. Rather than watching his kids, his eyes were on Laurens. This caught Maria off guard, this was not what she had been expecting.

Maria reached out for his hand. "Aren't they wonderful?" she whispered in Alexander's ear.

"Wonderful," Alexander repeated absently, his eyes still fixed on Laurens, as if making sure the other man wouldn't leave again. 

And that's when Maria had an epiphany. She let out a sigh, it was painfully obvious that Captain Hamilton had lost interest in her, in favor of someone else.

She was hurt, of course, but she knew what it was like to marry someone because she thought it was the right thing to do rather than following her true feelings. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of James Reynolds, however. Maria had no desire to go through that again, and she had no desire to put Alexander through it either. Her focus returned to the room just as the kids were finishing up and she joined Alexander and Laurens in their applause. 

 

\----------

It had certainly been a surprise to see John Laurens suddenly appear in his backyard. Not that Alex wasn't glad, the kids had really missed their nanny. If he was being perfectly honest, Alex had missed him as well. It had really hurt when John--Mr. Laurens, Alex reminded himself, he had to stay aloof, he was the other man's boss--had simply left without warning.

What he hadn't understood was why? Why had he just disappeared? Sure he'd come to expect it with the long string of previous nannies but Mr. Laurens has never been like that.

Even Angie, who had so much trouble and felt so much resentment after Eliza's death, had taken to Mr. Laurens so easily. It was clear that he loved all of the children and yet he had left without warning. Alex was a curious man by nature and he couldn't help wanting to know the reasons. He also, for some reason, felt like he couldn't just come out and ask.

Still he couldn't help but wonder, and maybe one day he'd find out but not on the first day of Mr. Laurens’ return.

It was a relief to come down to breakfast the next morning and find Mr. Laurens still present and eating along with the kids. 

"We'll have to get back on track with your studies," he was saying, "school starts in a week. How many of you finished your summer reading?"

"Philip did because he's a nerd," Angie teased. 

"You're one to talk," scoffed Philip in return, "you finished yours even earlier than I did!"

Alex couldn't hold in a chuckle. He hadn't seen his kids this animated since Mr. Laurens had left.

"Whatever," Angie muttered taking a bite of cereal.

"Good morning, Captain Hamilton," Mr. Laurens turned to face him.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Laurens," Alex replied, "I trust you slept well?"

For some reason, that made a blush rise to Mr. Laurens' cheeks and Alex was fascinated with the way it made his freckles stand out. 

"Yes, thank you."

"Good," Alex took his seat before helping himself to some breakfast, "and I sincerly hope you don't go running out on us again."

Alex noted that Mr. Laurens’ blush grew even deeper at this point.

"He promised," Lizzie said seriously, "A pinky promise."

"I would never dare break a pinky promise," Mr. Laurens told her.

Lizzie grinned looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Well then I think you owe me a pinky promise too," said Alex. He was sitting directly across from Mr. Laurens and reached a hand over to him, pinky extended. 

Mr. Laurens glanced between Alex's finger and his face a couple times before he reached over and hooked his pinky through Alex's. 

"I promise," Mr. Laurens said, his gaze catching Alex's.

Alex was mesmerized by the flecks of gold in those hazel eyes. Alex inhaled deeply and blinked a few times, silently wondering how he'd never noticed that before.

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, "Right. Now you'll have to stay."

"Very well sir," Mr. Laurens nodded.

\----------

Alex hadn't meant to end up watching Mr. Laurens. He'd gone out on the back porch to have a nightcap after the younger kids had gone to bed and the older ones had retreated to their rooms to read. Alex loved looking over the backyard at night, seeing the fireflies getting brighter as the sky got darker. It was just dark enough that they were starting to come out, but still light enough that he could easily tell that the figure slowly wandering its way through the grass was John Laurens.

He watched from above as Mr. Laurens wandered around through the lower parts of the garden, seeming to familiarize himself with the surroundings once again. 

"He's a wonderful man," Maria said, appearing at his elbow. She had come for dinner, as she had been doing every evening since he had introduced her to the kids. 

"He is," Alex nodded, "he really is."

"Alexander," Maria sighed, "we need to talk."

Alex tore his eyes away from Mr. Laurens, who was now sitting on a bench in the garden, to look at his fiancé. She had a resigned expression on her face and a sadness behind her eyes.

"I just don't think is going to work," Maria tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "at least not anymore."

Alex blinked a few times, "Not going to work? But Maria-"

"Don't argue," Maria interrupted, twisting the engagement ring off of her finger and holding it out to him, "I need someone who needs me desperately, Alexander, and I don't think that you do. But there's someone out there that fits the bill."

"Maria-" Alex tried again. 

Maria shushed him with a finger to his lips, "Go get him before you lose him again."

With that, she placed the ring in Alex's hand and closed his fingers around it, kissed him gently on the cheek, and walked away. 

\----------

The nights were starting to get cool, but John didn't mind. He'd missed this, of course the entire Hamilton household was goregeous but the garden was peaceful, and it was what he'd missed the most.

He was so calm and unfocused, that John nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a jacket settle around his shoulders. 

"You'll catch a cold," the Captain said gruffly as he sat beside John on the bench.

"Us Laurens men can't get taken out by a small cold," John muttered repeating the adage his father spewed out if he or his brothers were to as much as sneeze.

"Good to know," chuckled the Captain. 

He was sitting pretty close and the double scent of his cologne with what was sticking to the jacket around John's shoulders was making his head swim. 

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" John asked, a slight bitterness on his tone. 

"No longer my fiancé," mumbled the Captain.

John blinked, "What do you mean sir?"

"As of only a few minutes ago," the Captain said ruefully, "I seems that I may have been deluding myself in regards to my true feelings."

John wasn't quite sure what to say to that or what to feel about it.

"Sir?" John's voice cracked a little.

"I don't think calling me sir is necessary anymore," the Captain sighed.

"And why's that?" John asked. 

Captain Hamilton turned slightly so that he was facing John slightly more head on. 

"Mr. Laurens," the Captain began, then shook his head, "John."

It was startling, hearing the Captain say his first name and John felt a thrill run through him.

"Sir... Alex-" John paused, "damn that's going to take some getting used to."

"I need to make sure we're on the same page here," the Captain...Alex said, tentatively taking John's hand in his own, "I...geeze this is difficult. I don't want to be your boss anymore, I want...I need you in my life and in my kids' lives and-"

John leaned forward and kissed him. When they separated, Alex had a dazed look on his face. 

"That," he said faintly, "I need more of that."

John said, "I think I can be okay with that."


End file.
